


Sasuke's Mom

by chararii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Mild Language, Multi, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chararii/pseuds/chararii
Summary: Sasuke wasn't the best at grasping the subtleties of human interaction. He was aware of it, his family was aware of it, truth be told all of Konoha was likely aware of it.Yet despite that, he wasn't blind. And something was definitely going on with his girlfriend and his mother.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Mikoto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Sasuke's Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Stacy's Mom.

Sasuke wasn't the best at grasping the subtleties of human interaction. He was aware of it, his family was aware of it, truth be told all of Konoha was likely aware of it. All throughout high school he'd gradually built a reputation as a misanthropist despite the efforts of his mother who had been required to run damage control more than once. 

All in all, Sasuke knew he tended to miss obvious social cues or just outright ignore them if they didn't suit his whims. Yet despite that he wasn't blind. And something was definitely going on with his girlfriend and his mother.

It all began on the day he first introduced Sakura to his mother. Naruto had always been his only friend which, while not exactly ideal, just came with the territory of Naruto being the son of his mother's best friend. One day that menace had decided they were to be close and that was that. It wasn't _great_ but it could've been _worse_. Until at some point he had begun dragging Sakura around with him.

Sakura, back then, had been a nightmare and a half. Clingy, loud, the very stereotype of a fangirl. The only thing they'd had in common had been the fact that both had annoying blondes attached to their very hips. Still, Ino was more unbearable than Naruto had ever been. The two girls stalked him from one class to another while giggling inanely and just making general nuisances out of themselves. 

And his family had absolutely refused to help. He hadn't dared approach his father, his mother had merely ruffled his hair and told him he was just too cute to avoid their attention and Itachi? Well, if at all possible Itachi was more of an interpersonal disaster than Sasuke was. Shisui had been the only one willing to give him some advice which turned out to be terrible. Apparently styling his hair just so and wearing a tiny bit of mascara only made him more attractive instead of giving off the impression he wasn't interested. 

Sasuke stopped listening to anything Shisui said from that day forward. To return to the point at hand, junior high had been a nightmare. And then one day Sakura met his mother. They'd both been fourteen and in the middle of their graduation party when his mother suddenly showed up from nowhere and demanded to be introduced to his 'cute little friends'. He hadn't thought anything of the way Sakura's cheeks darkened and how unnaturally high her voice had turned then.

Or the fact that suddenly she kept asking to be invited to his house despite being noticeably calmer around him. And once he finally did, how she paid little to no attention to him in favour of helping his mom in the kitchen, helping her gardening, trailing after her asking countless questions...

Shisui said that Sakura was looking to get in the good graces of her future mother in law and yet from that moment forward, Sakura ceased her annoying fangirl antics. She still wanted to visit his home but apparently only to spend time with his mom instead of him. Sasuke hadn't minded. One more nuisance, gone from his day to day life, his mother had someone to keep her company while his father worked overtime _once again_ and he had a few blessed hours of relative peace and calm with Naruto.

Life was good. And then came their last year of high school. As opposed to mellowing and growing out of her crush like Sakura clearly had, Ino had become _worse_. The girl kept pestering him at all times, sending notes, asking him to go out with her twice a week. He'd racked up more sick days than ever. In his desperation he threw his rule of 'don't ever ask Shisui about anything ever' out of the window and approached his cousin.

His solution to the problem was insane. Get a girlfriend to get rid of the admirers. Which was problematic considering _half the school_ had gotten it in its head to become the latest Mrs. Uchiha. All... except for Sakura. As a consequence of their rather unfortunate history, he'd been hesitant to ask her for help until that one time a gaggle of girls had followed him into the showers after soccer practise.

She'd been much more casual about the entire affair than he'd expected. No nervous stuttering, no blushing, no S-S-S-Sasuke-kun. She'd simply thought about his desperate request, then shrugged and agreed. His problem had been taken care of. Sakura spending more time than ever at his house while continuing to ignore him was a side effect of no further importance.

The charade continued until both of them applied for and got accepted into the same university. Sakura as pre-med, Sasuke as pre-law student. Years of more or less voluntarily spending time with the pink-haired girl had steadily warmed him up to her which came to him in a sudden realisation when she'd drunkenly kissed his cheek at a party he hadn't wanted to attend in the first place. He'd kissed back. 

Sakura had been surprised and oddly reluctant, then cited nerves as the reason for that. They'd agreed to date properly a week later. The next time his entire family came together, his father had pressured him into inviting her along. What Sasuke had expected to end in a catastrophe had turned out to be a mostly pleasant evening, uncle Madara's oddly malicious magic tricks aside. Wherever Obito's stupid festive mask had disappeared off to, it wouldn't be missed.

As for Sakura... well, she had spent the entire evening almost surgically attached to his mother's arm. By now he had gotten so used to it he barely registered it until Shisui pointed it out. He'd shrugged and claimed that it'd always been this way. Especially since his father spent less and less time at home in the wake of the rise of a new crime syndicate. Sasuke was only too happy to let his girlfriend comfort his mother instead. In his mind, that made for an ideal basis for their eventual marriage. In-laws had to get along after all.

However, his cousin's slight concern never quite left his mind and unconsciously, he began paying more attention. As soon as his mother came into view, Sasuke became invisible to Sakura. He could talk to her and she'd nod distractedly, then resume her conversation with his mom. If he touched her, she didn't notice it. If he offered to show her his room, Sakura flat-out denied him on the grounds of having to help Mikoto prepare dinner. 

From then on, Sasuke concentrated on moving out as soon as possible. He'd gotten sick of his girlfriend preferring his mother's company over his. At times he genuinely wondered why she was going out with him in the first place when she was clearly more interested in Uchiha Mikoto's latest tomato soup recipe. A month later he had his own flat and urged Sakura to move in with him. She'd grudgingly agreed and soon after joined him.

Sasuke stopped worrying about the weird looks his cousin sent him whenever they met and continued concentrating on his classes. For five months, everything was alright. Up to the day Sasuke drove to his family home to see his mother only to find Sakura already there. He'd frowned and asked her what she was doing there only for her to blush a fierce red and claim Mikoto had asked her for help with some weeds. He'd been reluctant to accept her weak alibi only for his mother to smile, nod and agree. 

Retroactively finding out that Sakura had been with his mother without telling him became a regular occurrence.

On her twenty-first birthday, he asked her to marry him. In tears, Sakura said no. His world shattered, they broke up and she spent no time at all in their joint apartment until she moved back in with her parents. When Sasuke went to his mother in search of aid, an explanation, comfort, _anything_ , he'd made her cry as well.

The following months were hell on earth.

A long string of flings and too many drunken nights were brought to a stop by Naruto and his long-term girlfriend Hinata. Sasuke was still incredibly hurt and confused yet when Naruto offered to set up a few proper dates, he agreed. After five catastrophic failures, he met a no-nonsense redhead named Karin who turned out to be Naruto's cousin. They met up multiple times after that and slowly, in time, Sasuke began to heal.

The true shock came a few months later when suddenly and out of the blue, his mother told him that she'd filed for divorce. Reasons listed? Negligence, growing apart, general unhappiness. And, at the very bottom of the list, infidelity. 

Seeing red, Sasuke had raced across town, stormed the police department and yelled at his father in full view of his subordinated and demanded what the fuck he'd been thinking, cheating on his wife. He'd never seen him shut down, go icy cold, so fast before.

'Ask your mother', he'd said. And everything Sasuke thought he knew about his family, broke apart into countless tiny pieces. 

Confronting his mother turned out to be so, _so_ much worse. She broke down into tears, sobbed uncontrollably, as she apologised over and over again without ever giving him a name so he'd have someone to murder when, suddenly, the door banged open and in strode Sakura.

Without sparing him a single glance, she'd rushed to his kneeling mother, slung her arms around her and pulled her close. Frozen in place, Sasuke watched as Sakura stroked his mother's hair, whispered to her about how everything would be okay and _they_ would be fine.

They. Not her, not him. _They_.

At once, the scales fell from his eyes. Images raced through his mind, the way Sakura had stopped seeking his approval after first meeting Mikoto, how she'd never come over to spend time with him but with her instead, how after Sakura's twentieth birthday, they'd disappeared together more often than not and the way Sakura had flushed upon meeting his mother's eyes...

Rage flooded his system and he opened his mouth wide to scream, yell and spit when Sakura merely raised her gaze and drilled her eyes into his. Sasuke didn't know why, but his mouth snapped shut and he'd stayed there even hours after Sakura had taken Mikoto and driven off.

He heard nothing from either her or his mother for weeks.

On an already miserable Monday morning, he woke to a text message. It was his mother requesting to meet him for lunch. He ignored her. The messages kept coming and he continued not to answer until one day, like a woman scorned, Sakura stormed into their old apartment. Karin hastily covered herself with a sheet, then demanded who the fuck that woman was and why she had a key to their apartment.

To this day, Sasuke had never received such a thorough tongue lashing. At some point, Sakura began crying upon admitting that she'd been crushing on Mikoto ever since they first met and then kissed her at the party where he first introduced her to his family and how things had just fallen into place from there. She apologised multiple times yet begged him to listen and meet with his mother who was preparing to return to his father because she couldn't bear being separated from her children who she loved more than anything else.

Sakura left Sasuke with a lot to think about. He'd always been closer to his mother than anyone else, in his later years she'd even taken the first spot in his heart from Itachi. Perhaps that was why her betrayal had hurt so much. And also, why he couldn't let her sacrifice herself like that. In hindsight Sasuke couldn't remember when his parents had ever been truly happy. 

They'd met in law school, long before his father decided to follow their family tradition and become a policeman instead. According to uncle Madara, their grandparents had decided they would make a good match and that was that. His father dealt with an unfulfilling marriage by tying himself to his job. And his mother... his mother had thrown herself into being there for and raising her sons. And when they grew up and stopped relying on her so much... Sasuke cursed himself for not realising it sooner. She'd been _lonely_.

None of that excused his ex-girlfriend sneaking around behind his back but he'd be damned if he'd force his mother back into an isolated and cold marriage only for his sake. She'd given him everything he ever had. Without Mikoto, Sasuke wouldn't be who he was today.

He caught her on the doorstep of their old family house. She started crying immediately, babbling apologies, promising that everything would be as it used to. As a man of few words, Sasuke had hushed her by gently pulling her into an awkward hug. Told her not to be unhappy because of him. He'd always loved her and he'd continue to love her no matter the cost. His mother cried harder and if a few isolated tears trickled down his cheeks as well, neither mentioned it.

The following day, he found a few freshly bloomed sprigs of cherry blossom on his doormat. He put them in a vase.

The divorce was a surprisingly easy affair. Mikoto didn't ask for anything and was perfectly content to turn all her personal belongings over to Fugaku. Sasuke had spearheaded the campaign to intimidate his father into letting her keep the bulk of it. 

He felt a tiny bit of regret upon walking into his lecture hall and expecting his old wrinkled teacher only to find Uchiha Mikoto smiling at him from behind the lectern.

When he spotted Sakura getting into his mother's car after class, he snorted, took Karin's arm and made his way back to his own apartment.

All in all, Sasuke had always, to varying degrees, known that something was going on between his ex and his mother. When he walked the latter down the aisle to hand her over to the former, he decided that in the end, perhaps his blindness had been a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up being a little longer and sadder than planned but I hope you enjoyed this entry in my series of rarepair hell fics.


End file.
